


Pink Polish

by SolarArmageddon



Series: Pretty [4]
Category: 15& (Band), GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Advice, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Embarrassment, Fear, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Nail Polish, Tags Are Hard, This Is STUPID, again sorta idk, everyone but chan and bambam are just mentioned, im not sure what to really tag it as so whatever, sorta idk, those last three are sorta iffy idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarArmageddon/pseuds/SolarArmageddon
Summary: BamBam paints Chan's nails.





	Pink Polish

**Author's Note:**

> okay so let me start by saying a few things?  
> 1) I haven't written a fic without a draft in months so idk how this will turn out. I used to write every fic without a draft but since I haven't in so long I feel like this will be a mess?? sorry in advance  
> 2) im getting the flu atm, both my parents have it, i feel like im going to vomit and have all day (though i also started my period so who really knows what it is) and im very shaky rn bc the pain killers im on have caffeine in them so again, i feel like this will be a MESS  
> 3) i made a txt post on tumblr the other day (shameless self promo follow me @jeongssin) abt how i hope bambam paints chans nails sometime and then i got this idea but didnt know how to write it til now so lets fuckn goooo

Chan had never painted his nails before. Everyone who knew him knew he never had and just about everyone who knew him also knew he didn't plan to do it anytime in the future. And that was just that.

It wasn't like he necessarily had a problem with it. He thought painted nails were pretty and he spent plenty of time watching nail painting videos on Instagram. Sometimes he would even go with Jeongin to Changbin's house whenever they wanted their nails done "professionally", as the younger would say. In fact, he had painted his friends nails a number of times as well. Before Jeongin had found out about Changbin's nail painting skills, Chan had been the one who would regularly do their nails and with Jeongin came Jisung and Seungmin's nail requests as well. Of course Chan was never really that good at it, but he had spent hours watching those nail painting videos and even more hours sitting with Jimin and BamBam in nail salons. He was bound to pick something up.

But still, Chan had never once painted his nails or had someone else do it for him. He would actually refuse it when anyone offered.

He had his reasons though, of course. At first it was because he had a nasty habit of chewing them until there was nothing left but messy nubs and scabs from where he had chewed too long and too far down. He knew if he had painted them they'd not only look terrible, but if he started chewing on them absentmindedly the paint would taste gross and he'd ruin all the hard work that had gone into painting them. Then it was because he didn't think it would fit his 8th grade emo aesthetic unless he got long black almond shaped press-ons and his mom had always told him about how bad press-ons were. Besides, he didn't have the money to get them done professionally and he sure ass hell wasn't going to trust Jimin to do them correctly.

Years later, as a 12th grader, he was still making up excuses as to why he wouldn't or couldn't get them done. And though most of them weren't completely a lie, they still weren't the truth.

So when BamBam came knocking on his door the first morning of February break with a black and pink bucket held in one hand- a bucket he was very familiar with after all these years- he had tried to slam the door immediately after spotting it. Of course BamBam knew that would happen though and had been sure to stick a foot into the doorway before it could close. He then shoved his way into the apartment, rolling his eyes at Chan as he pouted, slouching as he leaned against the door to close it.

"BamBam," He whined, crossing his arms, "You know I can't!"

BamBam raised a brow at him before rolling his eyes again, reaching out to grab onto Chan's forearm and pull him to the living room coffee table.

"Can't my ass, you just don't want to. Well guess what, asshole? Today is the day you finally get them painted anyways!" The older boy yelled, shoving the blonde onto the floor in front of the coffee table. Chan automatically crossed his arms again once he was sat down, but didn't bother to try and leave or respond to Bambam. The silver haired boy had sat opposite to the blonde, pulling out an abundance of polishes from his bucket and began placing them carefully on the glass table top.

Chan sat silently watching his best friend line up the colors, some of them catching his eye, but still making him feel uncomfortable because he knew for once that he wouldn't be seeing them go onto someone else's nails, they'd be going on his own. There was something about watching the colors be applied to other's nails that made him feel calm and happy, but thinking about them on himself felt all sorts of wrong.

"So, wanna tell me why you always say no to getting your nails painted even though you clearly want to? Or should I just get to painting and let you tell me later on once you realize you're worrying for nothing?" BamBam asked sounding sarcastic, but he smiled lightly at the other boy as he finally pushed the bucket to the side. Chan made an aggravated noise, but uncrossed his arms, running a hand through his hair before smacking them down on the table.

"How about you start painting and I tell you about it while you do?" He asked, shrugging as he avoided eye contact with Bambam who just nodded and chose a color randomly.

Pastel pink.

"This good?" He asked, already shaking the polish and then going to open it. Chan nodded, smiling softly. It was a pretty color after all and he knew it would match with the sweater BamBam had gotten him for Christmas. Maybe it wasn't a random choice then...

BamBam smiled back, grabbing Chan's smaller hand in his and spreading the fingers across his fist. The blonde didn't look at what he was doing really, instead looking at the elder's own nails which were long black matte press-ons, almond shaped of course. They were a lot like what he had wanted back in 8th grade.

For whatever reason, him, Jimin and BamBam had been obsessed with almond shaped press-ons back in 5th grade after a girl in their class had been allowed to get them for her birthday. To be honest, they were all still obsessed. Though, he had never actually figured out if they were actually called almond press-ons or not...

After staring at them for a few seconds, admiring the little jewels that went up the middle of each nail, he noticed the feeling of cold polish spreading across his index finger, startling him at first. He still didn't look at them.

"So, what's up with the whole nail thing? No more excuses, please." Bambam muttered the please, not looking up from Chan's nails as he concentrated on making them perfect. Chan sighed heavily, shaking his head before going back to staring at the other boy's nails.

"Well...I don't know, it's really stupid, but I just always thought that it'd be ugly on me. I mean, my nails are all short and fucked up still and I don't even chew on them anymore! And I just feel like it won't look right on me no matter how good they're done..." He trailed off, shrugging. BamBam yanked his hand back towards him, finally looking up to glare at Chan.

"Don't move idiot, or they really will look ugly!" He snapped, huffing as he went back to work. Chan giggled at his response, but said nothing else, letting them sit in silence until BamBam spoke again, this time softer.

"Look, Chan...First of all, your nails really aren't that bad, you just need to take better care of them. Secondly, I don't think anyone's nails can look any worse than that girl who went to our school last year with the fucked up bangs..." Bambam trailed off, brows knitted together before he shrugged, "I can't remember her name, but you know the one. Anyways, they're just nails. Who really cares if they don't look great on you? If you like 'em, you should do 'em. And if you don't like them when I'm finished, you can always just take them off, I guess." He finished one hand as he ended his sentence, placing the applicator back into the bottle with a grin.

Chan finally took a glance at his nails then, turning his hand slowly so he could take a good look at all of them. They weren't all that special- though BamBam had been sure to paint his middle finger black for whatever reason- but Chan couldn't help feeling amazed. Maybe it was because they actually looked good on him, besides the fact that his nails weren't all the same length and BamBam hadn't bothered filing them so they were a bit rough around the edges. Maybe it was because just simply adding some nail polish made him somehow feel more special in an odd way. Or maybe it was just because BamBam had actually been able to cover all of his messed up nails perfectly without going onto his skin. Regardless, he felt great.

"Dude...these are actually good," Chan said after a few minutes of admiring. BamBam grinned, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the couch behind him, nodding.

"Of course they are," He said smugly, shrugging. Chan rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Do you want me to start the other hand now?" BamBam asked, sitting up again and stretching. The blonde nodded eagerly, sliding his other hand into his best friend's quickly.

By the time both hands were dry, BamBam had- after careful consideration, of course- decided to put a few jewels onto the younger boy's nails. Chan hadn't been expecting this at all and was a little scared it would mess up the look, but once they were on he couldn't stop beaming.

And that's all BamBam really wanted to see.

Well, that _and_ the dms from people who were asking him to do their nails now after seeing Chan's newest Instagram post where he showed off his nails and the matching outfit. Maybe he hadn't been planning to charge people for nails before, but he sure as hell was now.


End file.
